Keiyaku satsujin
by Yayaoi
Summary: Sakura Haruno terpaksa mengabdi pada akatsuki selamanya demi melindungi dunia karena ulah tunangannya, Sasuke Uchiha yang membuat perjanjian mematikan dengan akatsuki  Sasusaku  sementara  Sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

**Keiyaku satsujin**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **gaje, sedikit OOC

**Genre : romantic and humor**

**Rate : T+**

**Akhirnya di publish jugaaa~~**

**Alhamdulillah, setelah ini gua mau adain syukuran untuk perayaan publish fict ini ah *uang darimana?**

**Yah selanjutnya nikmatilah fictnya**

**Oh ya, untuk adegan T+ nya nanti ya di chapter 2 *dikeroyokin**

"Sakura...aishiteru,"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya

Dari mulut manisnya

Dari orang yang kucintai, Sasuke Uchiha, yang gugur saat melakukan misinya, tunanganku yang sangat kusayangi kini harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya

Tak ada lagi yang menciumku di pagi hari

Tak ada lagi yang membelai kepalaku tiap malam

Tak ada lagi yang akan menyayangiku seperti dia. Yang ada hanya kehampaan

"Sakura, aku turut berduka" kata seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang, ialah partner Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki

Aku hanya tersenyum hampa mendengar perkataannya

"ini semua salahku, kalau saja aku menyerang orochimaru lebih dulu pasti...pasti..."

"sudahlah naruto, yang terjadi ya terjadi kau dan Sasuke sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, namun takdir Tuhan mengatakan Sasuke harus gugur" aku menasehatinya dengan lembut, cukup aku yang menderita atas kehilangannya Sasuke. Jangan sampai ada yang terluka lagi. Namun ini tetaplah kenyataan yang sulit, aku tak kuat lagi membendung air mata yang dari tadi kutahan

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tak apa?" tanya Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku setelah pemakaman Sasuke selesai

"aku tak apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri" jawabku

"baiklah, Sakura, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" pesannya

Aku berjalan ke arah taman aku pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, saat itu aku dan Sasuke masih kecil. Sasuke masih sendiri waktu itu

_Flashback_

_Sakura sedang membaca buku di taman, ia melihat Sasuke yang sendirian saja di pinggir sungai, Sakura menghampirinya_

"_hei" sapa Sakura._

_Sasuke hanya menoleh lalu mendengus_

"_kenapa sendirian saja?" tanya Sakura_

"_bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke ketus_

"_mau main bersamaku?"_

"_enyahlah!" Sasuke memandang tajam ke Sakura, namun Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah dengan wajah polosnya_

"_mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang menyerah_

"_aku mau jadi temanmu" jawab Sakura polos_

"_aku tak butuh teman" _

"_kau butuh"_

"_tidak" kilah Sasuke_

"_butuh"_

"_tidak"_

"_ya"_

"_kalau punya teman lalu apa?" kata Sasuke galak, ia menatap tajam kepada Sakura_

"_bermain bersama"_

"_konyol,"_

"_itu tidak konyol, kau butuh seseorang, nah daripada kau ribut lagi kuanggap sekarang kita berteman saja, namaku Sakura Haruno, kalau kamu?"_

_Sasuke__ hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk membantah Sakura tetapi ia membatalkannya dan diam saja._

"_hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi_

"_Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sasuke_

"_nah Sasuke-kun ayo kita main"_

_End of flashback_

ingatan itu terus terbayang olehku. Setelah itu aku jatuh cinta padanya dan mati-matian mengejar cintanya hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjadi Anbu dan ia menyatakan cintanya padaku lalu kami bertunangan 2 bulan yang lalu.

_Klining, klining, klining_

Suara lonceng? Jangan-jangan...

_Klining, klining, klining_

Suara lonceng itu makin dekat. Pertanda buruk

"Sakura Haruno"

Suara yang kukenal, suara ini...

"Itachi Uchiha"

Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandung Sasuke dan ia bersama...Sasori Akasuna?

"aku dengar kau tunangannya Sasuke, benarkah itu?" tanyanya

"ya dan kau ada perlu apa?"

"hanya berbasa-basi"

"maksudmu?"

"ikutlah bersama kami ke akatsuki"

Apa maksudnya? Aku ikut bersama mereka ke organisasi hitam yang sudah membunuh banyak ninja?

"tidak, lagipula untuk apa aku kesana?" jawabku

Itachi hanya tersenyum, dan Sasori mulai angkat suara

"aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi, Itachi, kau dengarkan katanya? Dia menolak, dan atas perintah Pein kita harus membawanya walaupun dengan cara kasar kan? Jadi kau tunggu apalagi?"

"kau saja Sasori, aku takut Sasuke akan makin membenciku di alam sana kalau aku menyerangnya"

"dasar payah" kata Sasori lalu ia maju dan menyerangku dengan bonekanya. aku berusaha menghindar, namun terlambat, jarumnya mengenai lenganku

"ukh"

Pandanganku meredup, suara mereka terasa jauh, makin lama makin tidak terdengar, pandanganku berubah jadi hitam, jarum itu berisi racun bius

.

.

.

Begitu terbangun, aku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur. Dimana ini? Ini bukan kamarku

"kau sudah bangung rupanya"

"Sasori" aku mendesis

"jangan dingin begitu, nih"

Ia melemparkan baju ganti dan jubah akatsuki padaku

"cepat ganti bajumu, upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi" katanya lalu pergi

Upacara apa? Sebenernya mereka mau apa? Tapi kuturuti saja mereka,daripada aku yang celaka?

Selesai ganti baju aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar kamar, tampak sebuah ruangan yang suram dan disana terdapat anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Aku mengenali mereka semua

"huh wajahnya kekanak-kanakan" Konan

"bilang saja kau iri, Konan" Kisame

"dewa Jashin pasti senang ada dua wanita di akatsuki" Hidan

"katanya suci?" Kakuzu

"dia akan berpartner dengan siapa ya, un?" Deidara

"diamlah, upacara akan dimulai" Pein

"Sakura, majulah, jangan diam saja disitu" Sasori

Satu-satunya yang diam hanya Itachi. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa diriku tertarik bagaikan magnet menarik besi. Aku sekarang tepat berada di depan Pein. Ruangan itu hening sejenak

"Sakura Haruno, kami turut berduka atas Sasuke Uchiha" Pein memulai pembicaraan

"tapi aku percaya bahwa sebelum ia berperang dengan Orochimaru, ia terikat perjanjian dengan kami" sambungnya

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget "ma-maksudmu?"

"sepertinya kau belum mengetahuinya ya?"

Aku menatap tajam padanya, seakan mengatakan jangan berbasa-basi lagi

"perjanjian yang sederhana namun mematikan jika dilanggar. Selama ini kami tidak menangkap Kyuubi karena kami sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak menangkapnya, sebagai ganti ia harus menjadi anggota akatsuki untuk mengejar Biju yang lain" jelasnya

Jadi, selama ini...Sasuke...anggota Akatsuki?

"jika ia keluar dari akatsuki, kami akan membunuhnya dan mengejar Naruto"

ia berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkannya

"ia menjadi mata-mata yang baik bagi kami untuk mengintai konoha. Dan belum lama ini ia membuat perjanjian lagi. Mengetahui ia harus mendapat tugas yang berat yaitu membunuh Orochimaru, dan tau ada kemungkinan ia gugur dalam misinya itu. dan jika ia mati, perjanjian pertama batal dan kami bebas mengejar Kyuubi, namun perjanjian kedua menyatakan bahwa Sasuke mati kami tetap tidak boleh mengejar Kyuubi sebagai ganti ia merelakan tunangannya..."

"tunggu dulu! Jadi selama ini Sasuke ninja pengkhianat?" potongku dengan suara tinggi

"ya, seperti yang kami bilang kan? Ia mata-mata dari akatsuki, dan ia melindungi temannya dan dunia, tapi ia tidak melindungi tunangannya"

Aku tak kuasa membendung air mataku lagi, Sasuke menjadikanku seperti barang pertukaran? Ia ninja pengkhianat?

"dan di perjanjian kedua, jika ia mati, tunangannya akan menjadi milik akatsuki. Sudah jelas kan Sakura? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja upacara pelantikan anggota barunya?"

Pertanyaan Pein langsung dijawab oleh seluruh anggota yang langsung ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai komat-kamit (?)

Aku merasa tubuhku menjadi aneh, terutama jari tengah sebelah kananku, tiba-tiba semua badanku menjadi sakit sekali

"aaaaaakh!" aku menjerit kesakitan

"berisik sekali" celoteh Konan

"Konan, kosentrasilah!" bentak Pein

Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Perutku terasa dililit, tanganku terasa diremas, kakiku terasa digiling, kepalaku terasa dihancurkan. Tiba-tiba sebuah cincin bertuliskan 'chi' ada di jari tengah sebelah kananku. Dan rasa sakit mereda

"cincin itu adalah bukti perjanjian. Kau melanggar perjanjian dengan cara keluar akatsuki, cincin itu akan bereaksi dan kau akan terbunuh, dengan itu perjanjian batal dan kami bebas mengejar Kyuubi, mengerti?" jelas Pein padaku

Namun aku sudah terlalu lelah, aku ambruk.

"Sasori, bawa dia ke kamar, yang lainnya tetap disini. Pembagian kelompok ulang akan dilakukan" perintah Pein

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Ikuti saja perkembangan ceritanya ya!**

**Sori kalo gaje, namanya juga pemula**

**Iya gak?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keiyaku satsujin**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **gaje, sedikit OOC

**Genre : romantic and humor**

**Rate : T+**

**Moshi-Moshi minna-san...**

**Akhirnya Chan bisa selesein chapter 2 nya**

**Maaf apdetnya lama, soalnya Chan juga sibuk**

**Mungkin gaje banget ceritanya. Abis Chan kehabisan ide**

**Tapi menurut minna-san gimana? Review yaa**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Sasori membawaku sampai kamar yang tadi. Ia membaringkanku di kasur. Lalu ia pergi. Aku terbaring lemas di kasur, dan masih mengingat pembicaraan yang tadi.

"_...Sasuke merelakan tunangannya"_

Apa, selama ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku? Kata-kata terakhirnya waktu itu hanya bualan belaka? Untuk apa? Untuk apa dia merelakan kata-kata terakhirnya hanya untuk mengucapkan "aishiteru" hanya untuk tunangannya yang ia relakan pada organisasi hitam ini?

Sekarang aku harus mengabdi pada Akatsuki. Atau tidak Naruto dalam bahaya, dan dunia akan hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun aku tau Naruto kuat, namun untuk mengurangi resiko yang ada.

Lama aku terbaring di kasur. Sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bisa menggerakan angota tubuhku. Dan rapat akatsuki sepertinya belum selesai. Aku lapar. Tapi aku takut keluar.

_Krieeet_

Pintu kamar terbuka, terlihat Itachi menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Terima kasih." ucapku padanya.

"Ayo, Leader-sama memintamu untuk ikut serta" katanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku mengikutinya hingga keluar kamar

Begitu keluar, aku melihat Pein, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, dan seseorang dengan topeng aneh, entahlah mungkin dia juga orang baru? Hidan dan Kakuzu tidak ada. Mungkin saja sudah berangkat untuk menjalankan misi.

"Nah, Sakura, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Tobi, ia tadi bertugas jaga diluar jadi ia tak sempat ikut upacara." jelas Pein.

"Hai Sakura-chan~" Tobi menyapaku dengan suara cempreng.

"Partnermu adalah Sasori" lanjut Pein.

Aku melirik Sasori yang sedang asik mengotak-atik bonekanya. Mata rubynya sangat serasi dengan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan. Kulitnya putih mulus. Terlihat...sedikit keren menurutku. Lagipula tadi ia menggendongku ke kamar

"Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar Pein. "Sudah mengerti semuanya? Kalau sudah, silahkan bubar"

Seluruh anggota akatsuki bubar. Aku yang tak tau harus melakukan apa, menghampiri Sasori

SASORI P.O.V

"Sasori, tunggu" panggil Sakura dengan suaranya yang bagaikan suara bidadari itu

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya

"Anu, habis ini Sasori mau kemana?" tanyanya

"... Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku balik

"Ah tidak, hanya ingin tau saja"

"Aku mau ke kamar. Membetulkan boneka" jawabku

"Ka-Kalo gitu, kamarku dimana?"

"Kamarmu?"

Hmm... sepertinya enak nih untuk dikerjain. Kalau aku bisa berduaan dikamar dengan Sakura, itu kesempatan yang bagus!

"Kau sekamar denganku" jawabku

"Ekh? Se-sekamar?" tampak wajahnya yang memerah. Tampaknya ia tidak enak kalau yang bukan mukhrim satu kamar

"Ya. Kau mau ke kamar juga?"

Aku menahan tawaku melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Terlihat sedikit manis dimataku.

"Eh, I-iya" katanya ragu-ragu

"Kalo gitu ayo" kataku menuntunnya sampai kamarku. Untunglah dia berada di belakangku. Sehingga tidak melihat seringai jahatku.

_Krieet_

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Terlihat kamarku yang penuh dengan boneka-boneka hasil karyaku. Sakura terlihat sedikit kagum dan sedikit ngeri melihat kamarku yang penuh dengan boneka.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak. Kasurnya hanya satu? Kasurku yang mana?" tanyanya begitu melihat hanya ada satu kasur kecil dikamarku.

"Kita tidur satu kasur" kataku iseng.

"A—A—Apa?"

Wah, kali ini wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Lucu juga.

Hmm... wajahnya manis sekali. Pantas saja Sasuke-kun bisa takluk. Mata emeraldnya serasi dengan rambut pinknya. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya kecil dan mungil. Walaupun dahinya agak lebar, tapi itu justru yang membuatnya makin manis

"Ada apa Sasori? Kenapa melihatku terus?" tanyanya polos

"Tidak." Jawabku

Mungkin karena ini rate T aku jadi gak bisa merape Sakura. Untuk itu pesan buat Author, kapan-kapan bikin rate M buat aku dan Sakura *Insya Allah*. Tapi kalau ciuman saja bolehkan?

"Sakura" panggilku

"Ya?" sahut Sakura

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan cowo lain selain Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku..." Aku mendekatinya. Hingga wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat, aku menuju ke telinganya yang memerah "Kau tak ingin cowo lain?" bisikku lembut ditelinganya

Ia bergidik geli

"Belum ada cowo yang menarik perhatianku" katanya dengan suara yang ditegaskan, tapi masih ada sedikit nada gugup

"Begitu? Apa aku menarik perhatianmu?" aku menatap mata emerald indahnya itu. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya yang mungil itu

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya serius, berusaha menjauh dariku. Tapi gerakannya kukunci dengan benang cakraku.

"Lepaskan!" pintanya

Namun tak kuturuti.

Hatiku kecewa karena Author tidak memberi izin untuk merape-nya. Takut tiba-tiba malah jadi rate M, dan Author dimaki readers. Tapi tak apa. Aku bisa kan menciumnya? Kutarik dia agar mendekat denganku. Bibirku tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengannya

Wajahnya makin merah. Fu fu fu, manis sekali. Kucium bibir ranumnya itu. Ia berusaha melawan, tapi tidak bisa karena gerakannya kukunci. Ia pasrah. Kulumat bibirnya dengan lembut, dan aku mendapat respon darinya. Ia melumat bibirku juga.

Bibirnya manis bagaikan gula. Aku melepas ciumanku karena membutuhkan oksigen, begitu juga dia. Kutatap lagi mata emeraldnya.

"Apa sekarang kau memikirkanku?"

Ia tak menjawab. Tapi dapat kupastikan dari pandangan yang penuh kasih sayang itu, bahwa yang ada dipirannya sekarang ini hanya aku.

Aku menciumnya lagi. Tapi lebih dalam. Aku membuka mulutnya dengan lidahku. Lidaku masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lalu aku mengajak lidahnya bermain dengan lidahku. Ia mengikuti permainanku. Lidah kami saling beradu di dalam mulutnya. Saliva kami bercampur menjadi satu.

Selihai apapun Sakura, tetap saja aku menang dalam adu lidah. Aku menahan lidahnya agar selalu dibawah. Aku menyusuri rongga mulutnya. Aku menjilat-jilat langit-langit mulutnya. Ia mendesah tertahan.

Aku menyusuri giginya yang rapih. Aku beradu lagi dengan lidahnya. Tenaganya mulai berkurang. Ia mengerang agar aku melepaskan ciuman itu, karena ia mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Mmmmh—"

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu dengan rasa kecewa.

"Sasori" katanya lembut

"hmm?" sahutku singkat

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanyanya polos

Hmm...kalau aku jawab nanti aku jadi OOC banget. Tapi, tak apalah.

"Karena aku menyayangimu," jawabku

Terlihat ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya di wajah manisnya.

"Bisa kubuktikan dengan ciuman" kataku meyakinkan dengan seringai mesum. Wajahnya memerah. Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan meyerahkan bidadari mungil ini kepadaku yang mesum ini?

"Aku tidak bisa, aku masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapku barang. Padahal—padahal aku menyayanginya sepenuh hati"

Isakan Sakura mulai terdengar. Aku tak tega membiarkannya menangis. Aku harus memberitaunya

"Sakura, sebenarnya Sasuke tak menganggapmu sebagai barang. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang amat ia sayangi" kataku sambil membelai rambut _pink_ nya yang indah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ia menyerahkanku pada akatsuki? Pasti ada kan sesuatu yang lain yang bisa dijadikan pertukaran olehnya? Tapi kenapa harus aku?" isaknya

"Sakura, Sasuke menyerahkanmu pada akatsuki karena tau bahwa dirimu dalam bahaya"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran

"Sekalipun Orochimaru tewas dibunuh. Masih ada pengikut setianya Kabuto Yakushi. Sasuke tau, kalau Orochimaru dibunuh pasti Kabuto akan bergerak. Ia akan menyerang Sasuke dan orang-orang yang Sasuke sayangi. Kabuto itu pembunuh berdarah dingin sama seperti Orochimaru. Maka itu ia mengirimkanmu ke akatsuki, karena disinilah kau bisa aman. Ia mendatangi akatsuki, membuat perjanjian terlarang itu. Dan menyuruhku untuk menjagamu mengetahui dirinya akan gugur dalam misi tersebut."

"Bohong"

"Sakura, tatap aku! Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" aku mencengkram bahunya. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menjagamu, Sakura"

Aku memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak-isak.

"Aku—aku tidak tau. Ternyata Sasuke begitu menyayangiku. Dia melindungiku sampai titik penghabisannya"

"Sakura, aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu"

"Sasori. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau melindungiku, karena aku memercayaimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura

"Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu aku melepaskan pelukanku, dan menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura juga menatapku.

"Jadi...kau mau kan ada disampingku?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk dan semburat merah muncul lagi di kedua pipi Sakura yang lembut itu.

"Kau mau kan, satu kasur denganku?"

Ia mengangguk lagi. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Manis sekali.

"Nanti malam saja ya, soalnya masih rate T" kataku membelai pipinya yang memerah itu. Ia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Mulai sekarang, ialah bidadariku. Dan akulah malaikat pelindungnya.

Aku memegang dahunya. Mengeleminasi jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya. Suasana sedang romantis-romantisnya saat itu. Mungkin saja itulah saat yang paling bahagia untukku kalau saja Konan tak menganggunya.

"WAKTUNYA MAKAN SIANG! MENUNYA KEPITING REBUS SAUS WASABI! AYO!" Teriak Konan dari arah meja makan.

"Cih, sialan si Konan" kataku.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja Sasori" kata Sakura lembut.

Aku tersenyum. Dan kami pun beranjak keluar kamar. Dan dimulailah cerita cinta kami.

**OWARI**

_Side story_

NORMAL P.O.V

Saat makan siang. Deidara dan Kisame mendekati Sasori.

"Selamat ya danna, maksudku Sasori, un," kata Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung mantan danna nya itu.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga" kata Kisame sambil menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh. Kan tadi kita liat." kata Kisame.

"Iya. Sasori sama Sakura jadian kan? Un" kata Deidara.

"Oh itu," muka Sasori berubah jadi merah.

"Wah, malu-malu hahaha. Berarti nanti malam kamu bisa nge-_rape_ dia dong?" kata Kisame dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Yah..." Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Kedua orang ini emang mau tau aja sih urusan orang. Tapi Sasori sendiri sih juga lagi mikirin strategi buat nge-_rape_ Sakura.

"Nanti malam pasti seru" katanya sambil menunjukan wajah mesumnya.

_End of Side Story_

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Gimana? Gaje ya?**

**Gomen deh kalo gaje**

**Supaya cerita selanjutnya gak gaje, Chan minta kritik dan sarannya. Pedes juga gak apa-apa ^_^**

**But, No flame!**


End file.
